Perder para encontrar
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Inuyasha se ha dado cuenta de lo que Kagome significo todo el tiempo, de lo que hizo por el en cada oportunidad. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde para ir atrás, solo le queda esperar, a que las palabras de amor le lleguen a la miko de alguna manera... Aunque para eso no falta tanto. Se relata lo que piensa hasta que se vuelven a encontrar. Simples palabras pueden hacer la diferencia.


Hey, hola. Espero les guste este capítulo espero que se quede así, pero es un simple one-shot. De cualquier manera espero les agrade como me gusto escribirlo. La historia se basa en el final del anime. El punto de vista es el de Inuyasha. Espero no se necesite mas aclaración, disculpen si se me va un error ortográfico. Hago lo que puedo.

**InuKag.- Son diálogos entre personajes**

_InuKag.- Es la letra de la canción (Es inventada)_

**_InuKag.- Pensamientos._**

_···················································_

_Ahora tu recuerdo es lo único que tengo_

_Sin poder evitarlo me pongo a reflexionar_

_En los miles de momentos que contigo_

_Llegue a pasar (Desde la felicidad hasta la desgracia)_

_······_

Ahí estaba como cada tercer día, viendo el horizonte, donde el ocaso tomaba fuerza. Comenzaba a oscurecer, y no puedo creer aun el tiempo que ha pasado. Es tanto, y a la vez tan poco; que no estoy seguro de cómo he sobrevivido hasta este momento. Pero, solo me basta con recordar tu sonrisa, para imaginarme que estas bien, y que el dejarte ir quizás fue la mejor opción.

Siempre hablaste de sacrificios, aquellos que harías con tal de que mucha gente se salvara a pesar de que sabias que podías resultar herida, eras tan terca y obstinada. Y digo eras, porque hace tanto que no te veo; que no puedo prometer que no haigas cambiado en algo. Aunque esa actitud única tuya, dudo logre modificarse. Y aunque así fuera. Tú siempre serias Kagome. Mi Kagome.

Repito ese día en que te perdí, el momento con todo lujo de detalles. Si hubiera podido decirte lo mucho que me importabas e importas. Tal vez, estaría seguro de que no buscarías a alguien más; y aunque sé que eso es egoísta de mi parte. ¿Qué amor no es del todo egoísta? No sabes el dolor que me corroía de pensar en que habías desaparecido, el temor de pensar que jamás te vería. La impotencia de no saber qué hacer, y que lo que intentes sea en vano. Con cada cosa que probaba, me repetía una y otra vez _¿Por qué?_

Si estaba feliz. Si la seguridad recorría mi cuerpo. Sabiendo que estabas cerca me hacia darme cuenta de la esperanza que en todos esta, entonces, ¿Por qué? Había aprendido a confiar de nueva cuenta, y a poder definir, lo que era cariño de un amor real. Kikyo no era esa persona, no era la joven que era atada a mí por el hilo rojo, No. Siempre fuiste tú. ¿Y ahora? No te lo puedo decir.

Porque no sé si algún día volverás, no sé si te volveré a ver. Y lo único que me queda para atesorar, son recuerdos. Solo eso.

_··········_

_Incluso si para salvar tu vida_

_La mía he de sacrificar (Te aseguro que)_

_Lo haría si garantiza salvarte._

_De la agonía o tristeza del destino._

_·········_

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que el encontrarte en esa perla sería la última vez que te vería, hubiera deseado decirte aun más. Para mí, no fue suficiente declarar que naciste para mí, y yo nací para ti. Eres y siempre serás la indicada, tú no eras una simple sacerdotisa, ni la reencarnación de Kikyo. Tú eras simplemente Kagome, con eso podría definirte completamente, y no de manera insultante, es lo que eres. Eres única, pero tarde me di cuenta de eso. Si dejaran que regresara el tiempo, antes de conocerte, me hubiera dicho a mi mismo en el momento de pensar hacerme humano para Kikyo

**_"_****_-Estas cometiendo una gran estupidez, y te arrepentirás de ello-"_**

Me enseñaste que si es amor de verdad, que el sentido de aceptación realmente es completo, entonces no debo cambiar, porque si debo modificar algo de mí, solo para que otros me acepten, no sería yo, sería una farsa, solo eso. Tu siempre fuiste verdadera, eras tan trasparente, y a veces, tan compleja. Por algo eres mujer, bueno, al menos lo eres ahora. Cuando te conocí eras una niña, demasiado chica para mí, supongo al menos. Pero nada de eso me debe importar. Estoy seguro, que hubiera sido así contigo. No hubiera significado nada lo demás, saber que nos amamos era suficiente para terminar con toda inseguridad.

Siempre que vengo aquí –y sin necesidad de hacerlo también –pienso en ti, cuestionándome una y otra vez, preguntándole al cielo, que está claro nunca me va a responder.

_··········_

_Si lo único que aun recuerdo_

_Son pasados inconclusos_

_Prometería vivirlos, si en ellos de te veo_

_Te encuentro y logro enamorarte (una vez más)_

_·······_

**_-¿Habrás cambiado en algo? ¿Seguirás como cuando te vi? ¿Seguirás inmadura como siempre? ¿Me seguirás teniendo en tu mente? Mas importante, ¿en tu corazón?-_**

La simple idea de eso, me hace temer, no me gustaría, incluso si no te veo, tener que compartirte con alguien más. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte aunque nunca te tuve. Sé que fui tu primer amor, y eso me preocupa, porque ese amor pudiste confundirlo con cariño. Eso sería algo, que no podría soportar, mi orgullo siempre me ha impedido llorar, es debilidad, así como mi forma humana. Pero aun así… tú me has visto de esa manera. Y para ti, nunca deje de ser aquel que protegería a nuestros amigos, y a ella. Con mi vida siempre lo haría.

Sango y Miroku han formado una familia, en estos tres años nos has hecho falta. Pero a mí más que a nadie. El enano, para superarse, se fue a entrenar, aunque presiento también, fue para mantenerse ocupado de algo. Tú fuiste como la madre que nunca tuvo; y como a la primera te perdió. Siento, que si nunca te hubiera conocido, no tendría amigos, nadie en su sano juicio viajaría conmigo. Y como ninguno de nosotros tiene algo en común - no hubieras sido amigos. Seguiríamos estando solos. Los cuatro, inundados de la soledad.

·············

_Ni tú ni yo requeríamos de palabras._

_Que suenan vacías al exteriorizarlas._

_Incluso en silencio (logramos entendernos)_

_¿Nuestro romance resulta perfecto?_

_········_

Pero cambio una cosa, si tuvimos algo en común, solo el antiguo deseo de destruir la Shikon no Tama. Porque ella, solo existía para arrebatarles a las personas lo que más amaban, por ser tan codiciada, generaba tantas muertes.

Naraku la deseaba, igual que a Kikyo. Murieron tantos, por un maldito amuleto. Uno, que al final de todo, acabo destruido, por ti. Acabamos con las muertes de más gente, incluso, puedo decir dejamos que muchos de ellos, descansaran en paz. Desde Midoriko hasta la última sacerdotisa que fuiste tú.

Vengo cada tercer día, porque pienso que es lo que tardaste en desaparecer, es lo mismo que tardaras en volver, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer con tal de estar aquí. Te necesito, te extraño, te amo. Por eso, si tengo que esperar lo hare. Solo espero, aun me recuerdes, aun me tengas en tu mente.

0o········-·············o0

Estábamos en la pradera, los ojos de todos demuestran nostalgia, y sin darnos cuenta guardamos silencio. Porque es como si volviéramos por esos leves momento al pasado. Al menos, es lo que yo hago, siento como si los estuviera viviendo. Desde la preocupación hasta la felicidad de tenerte. Ninguno de nosotros de olvidara, tú eras esa luz que me hacía sentir compasión, empatía. Gracias a ti, no odio a Sesshomaru, porque él, te regreso a mis brazos. Y si tuviera que hacerlo, se lo agradecería.

Incluso la pequeña Rin te extraña, no me sorprende, la viste tan pocas veces, que casi sería imposible que ella te tomara afecto, pero tú tienes esa capacidad de hacer que las personas confíen en ti, como si al darles una sonrisa, les dieras mucho mas. Todos lo apreciaban, la anciana Kaede, no hay día en que no te mencione, te tomo cariño, y no por parecerte a su hermana. Ella te veía como nosotros, por lo que eres. Nunca comprenderé, como lograbas que todos confiaran, que sintieran lo que el otro sentía, que cambiaran de parecer. Myoga constantemente menciona tu sangre, ¿Qué cree que soy? Un vampiro… saber si tu sangre era deliciosa o no, no me importa. Solo tú.

·············

_No existe la perfección en las personas_

_Todos somos egoístas u envidiosas_

_¿Nos comprendemos del todo?_

_Más de lo que hace uno del otro_

_············_

Por eso iba tanto tiempo a tu época, me gustaba pasarla contigo, me gustaba la comida ninja que traías siempre, y aunque nunca te lo demostrara, realmente adoraba tu comida, tu familia era cálida; supongo que por eso eres como tal. Me preocupabas cuando estabas enferma, y a pesar de saber que te encontrarías mejor allá que acá. No podía evitar ser egoísta, y traerte de vuelta una vez más.

Las gemelas de Miroku y Sango juegan siempre con mis orejas. Lejos de disgustarme me agrada, y recuerdo aquella obsesión que tú tenías con ellas, las tocabas siempre que creías que no te veía, eras tan ingenua. Pero, es por eso que no me dejo tocar por ella, porque me imagino, que eres tú, y recordar que nunca lo volverás a hacer me duele mucho.

·············

_No necesito de tantas cursilerías_

_Para decir lo que siento por vos_

_No soy frio (Creo más en la acción)_

_Que en palabras (demasiado repetidas)_

_·············_

Me detengo por un momento, tratando de reconocer lo que es, ese olor, lo reconozco, y aunque una parte de mi lo niega, la otra parte se emociona de solo imaginarlo. Me levanto con brusquedad, escucho los reclamos de Shippo y algo así como Zorro matar. Pero no le prestó atención a nada más; solo quiero llegar, solo quiero comprobar que en verdad etas aquí. Estos impulsos por tanto tiempo guardados. Están por explotar. Solo quiero verte de nuevo. Quiero sostenerte en mis brazos y nunca dejarte ir. Como debía hacer hace años.

Recorro este camino de nuevo. Tan poco me falta para llegar, estoy tan cerca de ti, que no puedo evitar detenerme, me están siguiendo, lo siento al menos, pero, no tengo tiempo. No ahora, solo quiero verte. Corro lo más rápido que puedo, y llego al pozo. Estas dentro, como años atrás.

Mi mano se ofrece a que la alcances, y sin dudarlo la tomas, extrañe tanto tu tacto. Te levanto y esos ojos me miran como la última vez, con amor, nunca desapareció. Igual que yo, siempre pensamos en el otro. Anteponiéndolo antes que nosotros mismo. Esa es nuestra clase de amor. Nuestros ojos se conectan, dicen más de lo que expresan, el dorado chocando con el chocolate de los tuyos. Tanto tiempo, y ahora te tengo.

**-Inuyasha…perdón. ¿Me estabas esperando?-** tus ojos están llorosos. No es tristeza, es felicidad. Y hasta tu pregunta ofende. Te espere y lo hubiera hecho si necesitabas de eso para regresar.

**-Kago- idiota, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-** te sujeto entre mis brazos. Solo puedo pensar en ti, como siempre debí hacerlo. Miro el pozo, mis ojos comienzan a aguarse, pero me contengo, no es hora de llorar, es hora de celebrar. De que has vuelto para quedarte.

Tu cuerpo se siente tan cálido como la ultima vez, haz crecido un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Aun sigues siendo más baja que yo, aun conservas ese aire infantil. Ahora te tengo de nuevo entre mi cuerpo. Nunca te dejare volverte a ir. Porque un segundo más lejos de ti, no lo podría resistir. Porque sin darme cuenta soy dependiente a ti.

-**¡Kagome!/ ¡Kagome-chan!-**

**-Ha pasado tiempo, Kagome-sama- **ellos te extrañaron tanto como lo hice yo.

Te separas de mí, mientras ves a nuestros amigos. Aun no puedo creerlo, realmente estas de vuelta. Realmente, creí que de tanto anhelar encontrarte había perdido la cabeza.

**-¡Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Shippo-chan!-** tu sonrisa es tan hermosa.

Ahora que te tenemos aquí, ninguno te dejara ir. Nunca más. Solo te necesito a ti, y con eso seré completamente feliz.

·············

_Este tipo de amor es bizarro (Maltrecho también)_

_Pero así como yo, tu igual lo crees._

_Nos importan poco los demás_

_Este amor es más fuerte que otros_

0o········-·············o0

Muchas cosas, han cambiado, pero seguro, de que contigo la aldea se siente más cálida. Necesito decirte lo que por tanto tiempo he callado. Te llevo a una colina en mi espalda, no puedo evitar sonreír, así como lo haces tú. Kagome y yo nos dirigiremos al mañana. Miramos el horizonte, no estoy solo. Contigo nunca lo estaré.

**-Kagome tengo que decirte todo lo que debí decirte antes de que te fueras-** respiro hondo, calmando mis ansias de empezar a hablar

**-Inuyasha si no quieres, no tienes porque hacerlo. Hay cosas que no se pueden expresar con palabras-** me sonríes con ternura, con amabilidad.

**-No es necesario. Kagome tengo que decirte que eres a quien más amo, ame y amare en mi vida. Moriría si con ello consigo protegerte. Todos estos años que no te tuve conmigo, puedo decirte. Que te perdí para encontrar- **la abrace mientras escucho como comienza a hipear, ¿Dije algo mal?

**-Inuyasha… Te amo, y nunca dejare de hacerlo, no sabes lo mal que me sentía al saber que tal vez, nunca te vería. Si a ti te pasara algo, entonces yo no tendría motivo para vivir. Tú eres mi futuro, mi presente, y siempre lo serás-** después de eso, me beso.

Nuestros labios se juntaron, reconociéndose el uno al otro de lo que sentimos. No puedo evitar pensar, que deberíamos hacerlo más seguido. Eres mi adicción, eres mi dependencia. Somos el uno para el otro. Nacimos para encontrarnos y enamorarnos. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llegue a pasar. Siempre estaremos para el otro. Incluso si sabemos que es nuestro último aliento, porque como tú, sin ti, yo me muero. Seremos felices, sonreiremos, porque no es el final, sino el comienzo de nuestro mañana. De nuestro amor.

_···········_

_Lo que nos rodea (y busque separar)_

_Ambos sabemos que este tipo de sensación_

_Es tan hiriente como especial_

_Si tuviera que vivir mil y un veces_

_Lo haría si enamorados volvemos a estar._

_··········_

Porque nuestra clase de amor, es eso que supera todo percance, incluso si es el mismo tiempo el que nos desafía.

_···················································_

Queda aclarar que en todo caso de que vuelva será por el punto de vista de Kagome.

Espero les gustara el fic, me esforcé en escribirlo. Dejen un review si es así, y una sugerencia si creen que deban darla.


End file.
